


Bring Me Flowers at Midnight

by Thebluerooster



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, This is purely original characters, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluerooster/pseuds/Thebluerooster
Summary: A collection of one shorts featuring my guardian Admon and my friend's guardians Pace and Teagan.All are exos and Pace and Admon are warlocks while Teagan is a hunter.





	1. Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a prompt from tumblr - http://theblueroosterdk.tumblr.com/post/155128715163/wearealsoboats-disgustingly-cute-domestic

The sun was still high in the sky but they had simply drawn the curtains and lit a few candles so they could pretend it was late. Half empty bottles of whatever they had in their cabinet was on the table, some on the floor after having been emptied not so long ago. For all three of them to be home at once had turned into quite the rarity. And life had been so hectic lately that even if they all were home, they were all too tired to do anything besides sleeping.

So when Pace had stepped in through the door and both Admon and Teagan had realized that they were all off duty and actually had energy left, they pounced on the opportunity. That had been a few hours ago now and the soothing melody of some old love song rang presently in the room as they had abandoned the game of poker that Teagan had hastily turned in his favor, in favor of lazily swaying against each other. Hands clutching almost desperately at clothes as they drew each other closer. Voices murmuring proclamations of love or singing along to whatever lyrics that was being sung. Their neighbors wouldn’t be thrilled about the volume, or the outdated choice in music, but none of them could really bring themselves to care as they drunkenly took in the sight on one another.

Teagan laughed wholeheartedly as he leaned up to kiss Pace who readily returned it, warping his arms around the smaller mech. Admon came up behind him to kiss at the exposed neckcables, standing slightly on his toes as his hands stroking down Teagan’s sides. Admon snorted in amusement and all laughed not really knowing why. Maybe because how ridiculous it looked with the three of them, their size difference should be enough to make the scene look rather silly, but with the music and the light battling its way in through the curtains thrown in the mix it was way past silly. Or maybe it was just because they could laugh. Mouths danced clumsily together and hands grabbed at each other with a tingling sensation. Pace took a step back to swirl Teagan around grab Admon with his other hand and tuck the smallest of them up against his chest as he danced with Teagan trapping the small exo in between them where he used absolutely every chance he had to sneak in kisses, nibbles, caresses, lingering touches and whatever else he felt like.

Warm and safe and loved. It was all they could ask for in this moment, and it was absolutely beautiful.


	2. Wonderland AU: Shut up for one second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice in Wonderland AU! Admon is playing the part of Alice and he is drinking tea with the Mad Hatter, Teagan. Chaos is insured ;)

Admon huffed in annoyance. That was it, the hatter was mad and just too much! How dared he!

Teagan, oblivious to Admon's distress or simply not caring, continued to drawl on about anything and everything, and the social constrictions of many of the subjects he delved into... it's almost like her didn't know it was improper to speak of such things. Or again, he simply didn't care. 

In only a few short second Admon had stood from his chair and walked the small distance between them, coming up in front to the sorry excuse of an exo who was smirking oh so proudly up at him. Smug bastard… Admon's cheeks were burning in dissatisfaction and he glared hotly down at the exo.

Admon huffed again, holding his head high, before lifting his dress an inch so he could crawl into the lap of the other. Pinning the hatter to his chair, not that he seemed to mind much. But the sudden silence and shocked expression was a reward in itself, but he knew it wasn’t going to last. Admon glared at the madman and dared to press his hand against his mouth as to shut him up before he could mutter another sound, it was clear though that even behind the hand Teagan was grinning widely. Admon didn't look away as two hands settled on his hips but his frown deepened considerably. 

“I need you to shut up for 1 minute please.” There was no room for discussion. Despite the small 'please' at the end it was clearly just to underline that Admon knew what manners was. Admon removed his hand and replaced it with his own mouth, successfully shutting the annoying, offensive, arrogant, boorish, gregarious, artistic, ambitious, affectionate, sweet, devilish handsome hatter up. 

…

He meant annoying, yes that’s it and only it.

Dammit if everyone in this place was mad and refused to make sense, then to hell with it, so would he.


	3. A polyarmory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from tumblr about 3 people who's in a polyamorous relationship running an armory xD

The tea was still hot. Thank the gods it was still hot. Taking multiple, grateful sips of the beverage that was made to resemble tea Admon turned another page as he looked over the remaining orders of the day. It was cold outside. But he knew, just as his housemates, that the quick supply runs he made during the day was worth it. Especially when the nights proved to be even colder. The sound of a hammer hitting metal was loud and rhythmical. The fire was blazing hot and running with a wild heart in its containment. Magical fire of course. No normal fire could make weapons as powerful as this one did. That was one of the reasons why the book was filled with orders, and why kings and noblemen came far and wide to purchase weapons form them.

It was only logical, Admon would think to himself as he smiled proudly. With enchanted weapons right from the forge it was hard not to see the difference they could make in a fight. The difference Teagan’s precision work, _his_ enchanted fire and Pace’s fine-tuning and final magical touches, could make.

He looked up from the book. Up at the shiny, soft metal of his love. As the other swung the hammer over his head just to let it rain down over the poor blade he was making. Teagan was nothing less than beautiful. The way Admon’s fire licked tenderly at his frame, so trustingly Teagan was standing next to it, knowing it would never burn him. The way his brow furrowed in concentration as his muscle flexed in effort. He had, of course, chosen not to wear a shirt, as he normally didn’t. He had once told Admon that he didn’t need it, that the flames were keeping him hot during his work. And then he had winked at him and Admon had excused himself before his head exploded. Teagan was not what one would call shy. Smooth motherfu- nevermind.

As his eyes roamed over the half-naked form, Teagan caught his eyes. He grinned like a wolf before laying the hammer down at the anvil. He stretched his arms above his head and displaying his body to the smaller Exo. A blush rose on Admon’s cheeks as he took another sip. “Enjoying what you see~?” He asked and rested against the fireplace, the flames reaching out to lick up the metal skin, slightly burning the upper half of his pants. It was then Admon realized that the flames had reacted to his emotions and had flared up, burning brighter and hungrier than before. He glared at the other Exo but chose not to comment, instead he forced himself to breath and as he did the flames calmed down as well.

Teagan laughed and Admon grumbled.

“Instead of goofing around I’d finish that sword soon if I were you. The customer can be here any moment.” Admon covered up, only for Teagan to snort and pat his lap. “Is that so, why don’t you bring that book over here and we can take a look hmm?” In his eyes laid a challenge, something he knew Admon would not pass up. And his smile only grew as the smaller man made his way over to him and sat on his lap, bringing the book up to his face which quickly found its way onto his shoulder as his arms snaked their way around his waist.

“Ah. I see that you’re right tiniest love~” He said an nuzzled the other’s neck, placing small kisses where he could reach

“I told you. And don’t call me that.” Admon sighed and blushed harder.

“Aw don’t be such a spoilsport…” The nuzzling continued and Admon was just starting to lean into it when he felt a hand abandoning his waist. Traveling downwards and over his clothes crotch. He yelped and tried to grab at the hand, only to have Teagan bite down on his neck and grab his hands with the other one. Admon let out a shocked moan and couldn’t stop his hips from bucking as Teagan’s fingers slipped over the hem of his pants.

“We’re on the shop floor! Teagan if you don’t get that hand out of my pants thi-“

“I’m back guys! You’re not going to believe what I talked with Miss Wiliams about to-“Everything froze. Admon and Teagan both shocked at how quickly the door had opened. Pace looked at them, perhaps a tad confused. “I’m not interrupting something am I?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Teagan practically beamed at him, the first to unfreeze. “Not at all love, why don’t you come over here and enjoy the fire. The weather is nasty out there~” He winked and Pace smiled, taking off his coat and actually starting towards them.

“No.” Admon said, his face practically burning up. “No, no and definitely no. We are on the shop floor!“

“We’ll move upstairs then~”

“No.” Admon was quick to wrestle his way out of Teagan’s grip, mostly because he had loosened it considerably at Pace’s entrance.

“Yeah, yeah I get it. No love for the smith.” Teagan sulked and Admon actually felt bad for him, until he remembered that the customers could walk in any moment. He looked over at Pace with a flat expression. “Do me a favor and put a leash on our smith, he’s starting to become a handful again.” Pace laughed and Admon could only imagine the face and imitation Teagan was pulling behind his back. “And you.” He turned back to the lazy smith who had the nerve to smile so innocently at him. “Get back to work.” He said darkly and moved back towards the counter.

“Yes my flower!” He chuckled as he smacked Admon’s behind, earning him a yelp and an unimpressed, almost blushing, look from smaller exo.

Behind him the fire was running higher and brighter than a wild fire.


	4. Go back to sleep love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intoducing Danny and Vic! Another two of Blasint's characters, Pace is basically their uncle xD  
> Well this is just fluff, slice of life you know, downtime xD

He had just sat down on the couch. 

The apartment was quiet. Both Admon and Teagan were out, he didn’t know to where or when they would be back but he didn’t have anything to do. 

Not that he was restless or anything. He was dead tired. He had gotten back a few hours ago from a tough mission and though he was a little upset about his lovers not welcoming him home, the overwhelming exhaustion from the stress and abuse of his body and mind was beginning to catch up with him. He sighed loudly as slouched in the corner, laying his head back onto the soft cushion. The sweatpants he wore ran a little lower and he grinned as he thought of the looks he would be given by Teagan but especially by Admon. The smallest one literally had no control of his facial expression and Pace had both caught him staring and heard more than a dozen heated curses mumbled under the fireborn’s breath. Teagan would call him out on it for sure, the hunter was anything but shy.

Simone was resting somewhere in the bedroom, her reptilian body practically colonizing the entirety of the bed as she slept in the warm, afternoon sun.

He yawned and grabbed the pillow from the other side, holding it to his chest as he closed his eyes. His lovers would probably be back soon, yeah, a little nap shouldn’t be a problem.

* * *

Teagan was the first to return home. The door jiggled for a moment before opening up and he quickly discarded his things in front of the door and not in the closet, already hearing the scolding he knew he was going to get and grinning ear to ear. 

He chuckled as he stretched is arms up above his head, the apartment was nice and warm and he quickly threw his shirt off into the same direction of his other stuff, now having moved so far into the apartment that he knew it would land nowhere near it.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the living room and his eyes fell on the sleeping figure on the couch. His entire posture relaxed and his expression softened. Oh how he had missed Pace. “Oh love~”

Whatever plans he had was forgotten and he quickly made his way over to the sleeping giant, carefully crawling onto the couch and in over Pace. He braced himself on the armrest as he planted a soft kiss on the other’s cheek, managing to rouse the guardian slightly. Teal eyes looked up at him and he was greeted with a tired smile. “Welcome home hot-stuff~” Teagan chuckled warmly and kissed his lips before laying down over the other, nuzzling his face into Pace’s neck and planting a hand under the band of the sweatpants. He was rewarded with Pace bringing his arms around him, securing him against the back of the couch and himself. 

Teagan settled in and sighed in relief.

* * *

Admon was the last one to return. And that was with a little less grace than he had first predicted. A loud thump was what jolted both of the sleeping guardians awake. The loud, continuous line of swearing and cursing was what alerted them of the current situation and Teagan barked a laugh into Pace’s chest, the gentle giant looking unimpressed down at him.

“Teagan.” Admon’s voiced started from the hallway, barely containing his frustrations. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving _your shit in front of **the fucking door?!?**_ ” They heard, followed by a lot more swearing and the sound of stuff being thrown into the closet, violently. 

“Do you think i’m _the fucking maid?_ I’m not here to clean up _you’re_ mess!”

Teagan sighed in delight and settle back down against Pace and the giant smiled apologetically but fastened his grip on the muscular body pressed against him. And just like that everything was back to normal.

“Teagan, answer me i know you’re here! Does this not me-” Admon cut himself off as he rounded the corner into the living room and he saw the two guardians on the couch. Pace smiled at him and Teagan had the gall to smirk. Choosing to ignore the hunter Admon immediately broke into a smile. “Pace you’re back!” he said happily and the giant extended his arm at him, gesturing for the smaller one to come closer.

Admon was quick to approach and hugged Pace fondly, breathing him in. Pace snaked an arm around his waist to secure him ontop of him and Teagan let out an annoyed huff. “What? No hug or kiss for me?” he sulked. Admon looked down at him in annoyance, an expression that made it seem like he had just tasted something foul. 

“Well if you stopped being a shit always, I might start to consider it.” He said and pointed back at the entrance. “That is the fifth time this week and it only Wednesday!” Teagan grinned confidently clearly not too upset about the lack of greeting, almost proud of himself for getting in under Admon’s skin. He stretched out like a cat, displaying his body in a way he knew would catch Admon’s attention. And not a heartbeat later-

 “You’re just doing it to get on my nerves!!!” The smaller one accused throwing his hands up and looking annoyed beyond reasoning. He did not comment on if it was the action or the mess that annoyed him this time though. He looked at Pace for support but the giant just smiled tiredly, clearly not feeling up for getting involved. “He’s doing it on purpose.” He said with a pout before Teagan’s hand travel up his thighs making him blush. “I will kick you off of this couch.” He growled threatening and Teagan laughed.

Pace looked down at the two fondly and squeezed them tightly as he sighed happily. “Quiet please, can we save the game for another time?” He requested quietly. Admon was quick to shut his mouth and Teagan settled back. It was not often Pace asked for quiet, but he was sure to get it if he wanted it. Admon looked from Pace to Teagan who smiled and nodded lifting an arm slightly in invitation. With a small puff of air and a smile of his own Admon settled up against Teagan, his head resting on Pace’s chest and Teagan’s still in the crook of his neck. 

They had all missed this.

* * *

It was way later when Pace woke up. The moon was out and it had apparently been night for some time. He looked down at himself to see Teagan and Admon completely entangled in each other, limbs going over the other and both breathing lightly. He smiled and felt his heart melt. Perfection. 

At the end of the couch laid Simone, who had apparently chosen to join them and was snoring softly. He breathed in and he felt more alright than he had in days, and for not the first time after having met the two exos he wished the moment could stretch on forever.

A small sound made him turn his head towards the other couch and he had to do a double blink to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. Without any of them noticing, Victoria and Daniella had snuck in. Not that they didn’t do it often. It was not an unusual thing for the teens to suddenly appear in his apartment. He smiled fondly as he looked at them sleep. He closed his eyes again. 

His family was safe and sound and oh so very perfect.


	5. Monster AU: Hold my Hand Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster AU where they are.. well .. monster xD Admon is a Kitsune, Pace is an Oni and Teagan is a cursed monster hunter.

He should have left him. It was the safe thing to do, it was what his brothers would have done, what his sisters would have done. His mother would have left him. Hunters were not people to be involved with in any sense or form. But seeing the cursed being sprawled on the forest ground, baring his teeth, gasping in pain and on the brink of unconsciousness. Desperation and fear in his eyes as the growls of his prey, that had now turned into the predator, resounded in between the trees around them.. . Admon knew he couldn’t leave him.

He had stroked his hair gently, whispering softly to him about warmth and safety. The hunter had calmed, and either from pain, blood loss or pure exhausting he had let sleep take him. Leaving the young kitsune to care for him.

Moving the hunter had been a task in itself, the hunter was heavy and had many tools and weapons that Admon didn’t dare leave behind as it would alert others of his charge’s presence. Luckily the smell of danger and the sounds of the predator coming closer had spurred him on.

The next time the hunter had woken up, or rather, came back to consciousness for a few minutes. Admon had been in the middle of purifying his wounds. He had brought them back to his home, a small hut deep within the forest. The hunter’s pursuer was still searching for him somewhere outside, if the growls and howls were anything to go by. But admon knew it wouldn’t draw near his home or it would suffer the consequences of his family hunting it down… As long as there weren’t proof that he was hiding the hunter.

His fire worked gently over the torn skin of the hunter’s shoulder, his head resting in the Kitsune’s lap for better access. The hunter’s eyes had opened blearily and a groan of pain left him, immediately drawing Admon’s attention.

“Don’t be afraid. ” He said as he felt the hunter tense. He smiled gently down at him and stroked his cheek soothingly, crooning at him in a low voice. “I will not hurt you, you will be safe here with me.” The hunter had looked at him sharply despite his current condition and Admon tensed as he felt himself being seized up, his fire growing a little hotter and his hand stilling. For several heartbeats they sat like this, until the hunter allowed himself to relax and closed his eyes. Admon let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and for not the first time that night wondered if he had made the right decision in taking the hunter with him.

The hunter had many things. Things that shone, liquid in bottles, clothes upon clothes and weapons of many sorts.

It had been to this the hunter had woken again. The sight of the young male fooling around with his stuff. His cape over his shoulders and the hood drawn, a small tune hummed as he inspected one of his blades.

The Kitsune was young, clearly, the way he held himself and the curious gleam in his eyes told the hunter that this spirit had yet to see most of the world, that and the two tails fanning out under him was a dead giveaway. What a small thing, the hunter noted with amusement, the Kitsune was definitely less than average height and seemed almost fragile. He was however no less beautiful. Kitsune was well known for being tricksters, sometimes messengers from the gods, but they were equally known for being beautiful creatures.

A quick touch had the Kitsune sprawl away with a surprised yelp, the blade must still had had traces of magic on it for the poor thing to react so strongly. With quick movement he had gathered up a piece of cloth from a drawer and was folding the blade in it so he wouldn’t touch it by accident. The hunter couldn’t help a small smile as he tried to sit up only to fall back down again with a pained groan. As his hand ghosted over his wounds he found his shirt missing but them all of the wounds bandaged and treated and he gingerly looked back to the Kitsune who had drawn towards him at the sudden noise. The small thing smiled at him and knelt down beside him. He found that he was apparently occupying the spirit’s bed.

“Hey there..” He greeted cautiously staring down at the kneeling Kitsune who was currently inspecting his side where the creature he had been hunting had given him a nasty bite.

“Hello.” Admon said shortly, looking up at him quickly before casting his eyes downwards again, he was clearly trying to show that he wasn’t a threat and the hunter found that he felt strangely safe with the young thing looking after him. “You’ve slept for quite some time now but your wounds seem to be healing.” The spirit informed as he laid his hands in his lap and looked around almost shyly. the hunter propped himself up against one of the pillows so he could look around better before asking: “What’s your name?”

The ears on the spirit’s head perked up but he was still looking everywhere else but in the hunter’s direction. “Um.. I’m Admon.” He said and the hunter raised an eyebrow. The Kitsune, Admon, had seemed much more sure of himself when he had decided to help him but now he was uncertain and shy. Maybe he wasn’t used to being around other people or maybe it had dawned on the young one that he had a hunter in his home and there was no one around to protect him against him.

“What’s… what’s your name?” He asked a few seconds later and the hunter reached out to grab the young male’s ear, rubbing it gently between his fingers. Admon jumped slightly but allowed the unexpected touch. “Teagan.” He said shortly and watched as the Kitsune below him started to relax again even going as far as leaning into the touch.

“How long have i been asleep?” Teagan asked and let go of the ear just to watch the Kitsune straighten himself up with a small blush. “A couple of hours, you woke up every now and then but you haven’t been fully conscious until now, you’ve been in my home for two days…”


	6. This is not a fairytale AU: For you, I dare it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a fairytale AU is basically a plot twist that happens sometime during the original universe. This is war after all. 
> 
> Rule of the au: Everything is to end i tragedy. Only way to be a good person is to end up dead, that way you stop whatever suffering that may happen later on. We are following batman logic. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. - I will probably break this rule at some point xD

_The Speaker had asked for him specifically. No one else could do it he had said. Everyone's survival depended on this. But he had turned him down anyway. Admon hadn't even considered saying yes. He had finally gotten everything he ever wanted, a family that loved him. He wouldn't do something like that to them, wouldn't put them through it._

His breath was shallow and frantic, desperately trying to make his body continue to function.

_He was yelling, so was Pace for once. The gentle giant who wouldn’t even dream of raising his voice. “ **Well but if you want leave us so badly why don’t you just say so instead of trying to get yourself killed so badly!?** ” He had screamed at him and the accusation had only angered the other exo further. Teagan was trying to calm them down, separate them before things escalated. Teagan was always the one both would listen to, but he had stepped in too late. Things had already escalated. He barely remember the rest of the fight, he can almost not recall what Pace had said, what he had shouted at him, but it had hurt him, deeply. He remember that he, in that very moment Pace had said whatever he did, had seen his past lovers in Pace, he had seen their faces and the hurt they had so willingly inflicted on him and something in him broke. Stunned into silence, Pace used this second to take a calming breath._

he groaned in pain, muffling the scream that laid on his lips as he heard footsteps pass his hiding place. He had been wrong, he knew that now and the pain he felt in his chest greatly outweighed the one from the open wound in his side. Or any of the other open wounds that littered his body. He didn’t care if he lived or died, all he wanted was to hear Teagan tease him with how horrible a shot he was, he wanted to be held by Pace and listen to his strong voice as he fell asleep, he wanted to walk with both of them through the market of the city. He wanted to kiss them and tell them that he was sorry.

Something wet fell down his cheeks but he barely registered it. His body was shutting down on him. Body heat falling steadily.

_He had reached out for him. Admon did not remember his words but his face was torn up in hurt and he looked so tired. Tired of everything, of always having to fight. He hadn't wanted to fight with Admon, not the ones he loved most. But Admon had been too far gone, far too wounded and angry to accept. He had slapped the hands away and hissed with as much hate as he could muster: “ **Don’t fucking touch me**. **Ever again**.”_

He had made it into one of the cabals’ main bases quite easily. it had just been him and King, covering each others backs, both knowing that this might be for the last time. He had one job only. Use the manufactured virus that he had agreed to carry to shut down the cabal’s defenses and render them open for a full scale attack. It was ideal for him to take the mission, with his past as an engineer his body was built for something like this. But. It was a suicide mission, he had known, but he had had nothing to lose. Or so he thought.

But now as death’s cold hands were gripping him so violently he knew that he had lost everything.

He had done the deed. Uploading the virus and sending the base into full chaos. There was nothing the cabal could do to stop it from spreading, but they had seen him. He had thought for a minute that he could outrun them, that he could survive the suicide mission, with King covering his six an-… but suddenly King wasn’t covering him anymore. He felt a sharp pain, throwing him off balance and onto the floor, he looked to see King on the floor next to him. He cried out but didn’t get an answer and he felt panic rise in his chest. _He didn’t want to die_. Feeling bullets tearing into him had made him find his feet and before he knew it he was running. He didn’t know where his gun was, he didn't know where he was going, his solar powers were going crazy for then to die down completely. Fear and desperation sudden fueled his escape, but it helped only a little. He had been running forever when he finally found the vent. It was too big, not a very ideal hiding spot but it was good enough. Yes this was good enough. **Not even close to good enough**. 

_He hadn’t seen their faces as he turned from them. Teagan shouted for him, telling him to come back but he had shut the door on them, refusing to listen. He tried to numb the pain he felt as he left, the emptiness and worthlessness. He was crying, he should have known that it wouldn't last. He wasn't meant to have something so beautiful. But it had hardly mattered to him at that point. So he had sought out the seeker, saying that he would take the mission. He was numb all over._

He rubbed the black oil between his fingers, his life blood still seeping from his wound. How long had he been sitting here? His body was going numb and he smudged the blood on the wall of the vent as he trembled, repeating under his breath: “I don’t want to die” in a mantra, like the words would somehow save him now. He wrote, with stiff hands and tears rushing down his face. He was going to die alone, he had always feared it and it was his own fault for pushing the people away that he love the most. 

He just needed to leave this, tell them even if they wouldn’t ever read it. He could only just see his cold breath leave his body as his sight became blurred and he involuntarily slouched backwards, leaning against the wall. He tried to review his work but could barely see it. The pain was still there, the pain was  everywhere because he had messed everything up and hurt everybody. He deserve to die here, alone and cold. He hated the cold so much, now more than ever.

He crawled in on himself, shivering and trembling.

He let his head fall and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift back to what few memories he could remember. Of Pace when he smiled and Teagan as they played their small games. How He would act up just for Teagan and Pace to smile and laugh.

_**He had really messed up**._

* * *

_Mission status: Complete_

_Planet and main enemy: Mars, the Cabal_

_Fireteam: Admon-12._

_Fireteam status: MIA, (body never recovered)_


	7. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routine from back when it was just Pace and Admon.

The blaring sound of Pace’s alarm clock was what woke Admon with a start, and with an undignified gruff he threw the nearest thing at the offending object, successfully throwing of the shelf it was standing on and cutting off the vile noise. Now noticing that the nearest thing had been his pillow Admon hopelessly laid himself back over Pace, his head hurt and he just wanted to sleep. The warmth coming off of Pace was comforting and made him feel safe and he was just drifting off when he felt the gentle giant stir under him. The Hammock they were sharing rocked gently and Admon almost purred in satisfaction, his arm tightening around Pace’s chest.

“Admon… was that my alarm?” He asked in a sleepy tone.

“No.” Admon lied simply. “It was the neighbors.” He added just so Pace would drop the matter and he felt his mind clouding over as an arm secured him and he let sleep take him.

“Pace! What are you still doing in bed!?” Admon groaned as Static shouted somewhere above them. He couldn’t get five minutes, could he? He grabbed for his pillow before remembering throwing it at the alarm clock. If only he had another, then he could show Static how good his aim had gotten.

The Exo under him woke with a start though, and Admon praised his luck that he had learnt to secure himself to him with both arms or he was sure he would have landed on the floor. Admon refused to move much as he felt Pace take in his surroundings before cursing slightly, obviously having seen the alarm clock on the floor.

“Admon.” He groaned and the small Exo gave him a huff in response. “Aletta will kill me.” He said as he tried to pry his lover off of him, but whenever he had removed one limb and turned to the next one, Admon simply found a new way to keep him as a pillow, even going as far as locking his legs around him. “Send her my way; I don’t mind taking the talk with her.” He said groggily, words slurred.

Pace should have seen this happening, he really should have. Admon was fond of working late and would often stay up all night to finish his work. His fireteam was the same, especially Amias who was quite good at convincing Admon to stay out as long as possible. Pace on the other hand was the exact opposite. He could hardly keep awake when night came rolling in but he was up at dawn almost every day. This however meant that their sleeping schedule collided, quite often.

It was even starting to turn into a routine. It was only if Admon was feeling guilty, which was rare because if he was tired he was not likely to have much sympathy for anything else, or if Pace managed to wake up first that he actually managed to meet up with his fireteam on time. If not, this was the exact scenario that would play out. Every single day.

“Admon, we can’t keep doing this.” Pace pleaded and for the first time that morning Admon opened his eyes to look tiredly up at him, oh god he looked so tired. Static was flying about behind them somewhere, blabbering on about being late and needing to hurry up. Admon slowly rubbed the sleep away from one eye and smiled groggily up at Pace and the giant felt himself stiffen.

By the traveler he was beautiful.

Pace gently embraced the smaller male and kissed his forehead. “Oh Admon…” He whispered softly, knowing that he probably never would win this game.


	8. Past Lives, Past Mistakes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is basically Admon's original story, before he met Pace or awoke as a guardian. These parts are by no means happy and will have violence and rape in them, if you are sensitive i would definitely recommen skipping all parts of Past Lives, Past Mistakes.
> 
> All characters and story line belongs to me.

It was strange, exciting, unnerving and absolutely terrifying. The feelings ran like lightning through him.

He was standing at the end of the mess hall, on the small makeshift podium with the commanding officer. His commanding officer. All eyes were on him and he felt nervous, He knew it was only his programming but he felt like he was sick. That and he might blow a fuse if he had to stay up there much longer. He barely paid any attention to the introduction his commander was giving, at least he didn’t have to do it himself. His mind was racing and he was smiling brightly, looking excited and happy. He had never seen so many people on one place before.

“This is Admon.” His commander had started. “He is one of the first of his type, a prototype if you will, and he is specifically programmed to be an engineer and mechanic. He has only been online for about 2 months, but is fully capable of pulling his weight, and no one will give him any shit about it." Admon picked up on the growling tone and tried to look at him out of the corner of his eyes but his commander was a very hard person to read. A snicker somewhere below them drew the Exo's attention back quickly as the commander continued. "While he will mostly be working in development, he will also be the new medical officer for the Exos and a medical assistance for humans. If anyone have a problem with this i suggest paying Mrs. Williams a visit on the way out. ” 

Admon didn’t care much for the introduction, he was hardly listening at this point, he knew all of this. All his personal information was stored in his CPU, safe and protected. His name was Admon and he was a Wolfhart engineering type, 8th of his form. Wolfhart after his creator, whom he had never met. He had been sent to this military base to act as their mechanic and medic. He was purposely smaller than the other mechs so he would seem less intimidating, his frame was rounded and appeared softer. He could feel the clothes he had been given hanging loosely on his form, they had even given him a female uniform, yep, definitely smaller. He didn't look like a threat because he wasn't. Admon had no combat protocols. He could barely hold a gun, or... he had never tried to.

“…Admon will be with us for a long while…” He thought the commander began to sound extra harsh again, the growl returning back into his voice, but he concluded it was just how he talked to his marines. “..I expect you all to treat him nicely…” He was nearing the end of his speech and Admon felt a little more at ease knowing he could soon leave, he wanted to talk with his new colleagues, get to know people. He beamed even brighter at the thought.

A low whistle was what brought his attention back to the rather dull room around him. His eyes back on the hundred of people in front of him, making hasty eye contact with a few. Some look eager, some looked disinterested… some smiled at him. a lot of them smiled at him. They seemed friendly.

But then again, he didn’t know any better.

His commander fell quiet for a minute, sizing up his men. " That will be all." He finished and gestured for Admon to follow him. The small Exo sighed in relief as he finally stepped off the podium, the mess quickly filled with talking and noise as the soldiers went back to their meal. Admon nearly bumped into his commander as he stopped and turned towards him a stern expression on his face. 

"Officer Wolfhart, i know you are excited and wants to go talk to my men, you are hardly our first prototype so trust me, i know. But i have to warn you. These men are soldiers, they can be brutal and this base specifically are for the more... difficult individuals. I will pair you up with someone i trust but you are to do as she say and only what she says. I will not lie to you, you might be in danger here but we will try to keep you safe. Make friends but be careful." He said his voice sounding awfully soft. Admon tilted his head a little with a smile. "I will, but I'm sure it's not that bad." He said, truly believing it, these were soldiers, fighting for the lives and freedom of others. They were noble people, surely the commander was just being a little dramatic. 

The commander looked at him with a sad expression before moving over to one of the tables on the side of the room. Two men and a woman were seated, none of them looking surprised as their commanding officer made his way over to them with the newest addition in tow. The woman locked eyes with him for a moment. "How come i knew you would come over here..." She muttered solemnly. "The answer is no." She added and picked at her food.

"Too bad you don't have a choice." The man said strictly before turning to Admon. "This is Officer Azuma, you will be accompanying her for the first week. Listen to her and do as she says. On the right Officer Patzner and on the left demolition expert Monson." The commander turned back to the three with a knowing smile. "Take good care of Wolfhart now." and with that he turned and left.

Admon starred after the commander before turning back with a bright smile. He extended his hand as to greet them. Only Monson, the only Exo of the three, greeted him back with a smile and a wave, Patzner just gave him a curt nod."It's very nice to meet you all, i can't wait to work with you." He said but after a minute with no response his smile fell a little and a confused expression settled as he looked from his hand and to Azuma. "Um.."

"Don't do that." She said and ate a piece of carrot. "You're being too nice." She clarified as he eyed her with a puzzled expression. Admon let his hand fall and starred a little. "Okay." He said very unsure of what to do then. He didn't get a lot of time to think about it before a strong arm was slung over his shoulders and tucked him into a broad chest. "Aww Nipper, don't make the newbie feel unwelcomed now." A voice rasped near his audio and Admon looked up in surprise to meet a scarred face of an Exo.

He was tall, strong, darkish in colors and while having clear scars from warfare, was devilish handsome. Admon found himself staring and the Exo barred his teeth in a smirk before reaching over with his other hand and grabbing Admon's, shaking it firmly. "I'm Barron." He said shortly before tucking the hand in his grip up to his lips, brushing them against the soft metal. Admon was immobilized and felt the air leave him. Why did his cheeks feel as though they were on fire. Barron locked eyes with him and he felt a surge go through him. What was this feeling?

A strong hand landed on his wrist and yanked him away. The small Exo winced in pain as he looked up to see Monson holding him before pushing him behind him. Patzner was also out of his seat and was hunched over as if ready to pounce and at the front was Azuma. Admon hardly had time to recognize what was happening before Barron landed on the next table, the ones occupying it scrambling away. Azuma was on him in a matter of seconds and Barron shouted in pain as she bend his arm in a odd angle with one hand, in her other hand was the knife she had used for eating, but it was pressing dangerously close to his neck cables as she had somehow wrenched it underneath the protective plating there.

Barron stilled, his hands slowly rising in a surrendering gesture. “Easy now doll, I was just introducing myself.” He said with a grin. He was not afraid of her, even as she glowered down at him, pressing the knife down on the fuel line.

“Listen here you pathetic bucket of bolts, Admon has been assigned to my strike team, which means that if you lay a ha-” 

“Only for a week doll.”

“Don’t even think abo-”

“He will be up for grabs soon enough.”

“You disgust me.” She hissed with venom and Admon found himself flinching. He knew he should step in, defuse the situation, his medical protocols told him to but he froze and it was only when Monson protectively forced him backwards that he saw that multiple other soldiers all had risen from a table a little away and was quickly making their way over to Azuma.

“Come one newbie.” He said quickly before taking Admon by the hand and practically dragging him from the mess. Admon had little time to protest as he desperately tried to see what happened behind him, but Monson was rather strong and would not allow him to catch a glimpse as he forced him down the hallways of the base.


	9. Breath in the smell of home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan comes home after a hard mission.

**_Breath._ **

They had collided with each other in the kitchen.

It had been _weeks_ since they had last seen each other. Life as a guardian could be hectic and time flew by faster than the bullets they exchanged with the enemy. So naturally the moment Teagan had stepped through the door and seen his smallest love raid the fridge he had gone to him, Admon automatically dropping everything he had to embrace the other.

Clinging to him as he was lifted up in a tight hug.

Admon had landed on the counter with Teagan pressed into him, his hold on him tight and needy, his breath fast and frenzied. They leaned into each other for support, comfort. Admon’s hands were raking his back as he kissed him messily, need and relief mixing together and forming actions and thoughts Admon hardly could understand.

_Breath._

Admon had broken out of it first, he had been the first to make his breathing return to normal and smile lovingly at the other. But then again he wasn’t the one who had been gone for nearly two month. So he still hadn’t let go. Teagan was still breathing franticly, still pressed impossible close, pawing at Admon with demand in his own desperation.

Life as a hunter was lonely, it was for all of them but especially the hunters suffered under the heavy feeling of solitude. Admon knew this as he had many time witnessed Teagan gearing up to be gone for months at a time for to return home as more of a ghost than anything else. Contact-starved, cold and desperate. At these times he needed them more than he dared to admit, but luckily neither Pace nor Admon minded giving him all the comfort and reassurance they could afford.

So Admon did little as Teagan nuzzled him and clung to him like a lifeline, he let the other Exo breath him in, let him secure himself with the feeling of being home and safe and loved. Admon responded in kind, clumsy kisses where he could reach, gentle fingers running over every inch of abused metal skin as he fastened himself to the hunter. Home, safe, loved.

 _Warm_.

Breath.


End file.
